


Investment

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Community: femslashficlets, Community: fffc, Community: whatif_au, Drama, F/F, Jealousy, Table E, Toxic Relationship, don’t worry THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ruby is jealous, but not necessarily without reason.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Ruby (Supernatural)
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, What If? AU Challenge, femslashficlets





	Investment

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as part of the same universe as _Everything for You_ , but it is not intended to be.

Rowena sighed as yet another vase flew across the room. It was an expensive antique, yes, but there were more where that came from. “Go ahead, throw another one. You're starting to get a real flair for it.” 

Ruby paused. Her tantrum was not getting quite the reaction she'd hoped for, but she had gotten Rowena's attention. She lowered the vase from over her head, but did not set it safety on a table. “You just think everything is replaceable, don't you?”

“Well,” Rowena started.

Ruby made eye contact with Rowena and dropped the vase. 

Rowena sighed. “This is about that inventor isn't it?”

Ruby reached out and nonchalantly pushed a candy dish off the table, never once breaking eye contact. 

“You're like a jealous cat, you know that? Maybe I should just tie a little ribbon around your neck with a bow on it?”

Clearly not impressed, Ruby walked to the fireplace and started to pick up the antique clock. 

Rowena drew the line at the clock. That had been hard earned. “Enough! What is the maid going to think? She already has weird theories about what goes on here. Luckily, she lacks an imagination, but I am not going to let her add, 'run around like heathens' to the list.”

“Too close to the truth?” Ruby taunted.

“Yes,” Rowena hissed. “And the inventor is a means to an end. She's all science, no magic.”

“But you checked.” 

“When is the last time you made a flying machine?”

Ruby shut up at that.

“She has some devices that could prove useful, if they work and were less bulky. I'm thinking long term. You know some encouragement here, point her toward an imbecile with money there. Our lives get easier, eventually.”

Ruby had no response.

“When you are done being a child, I found more of that oil you like. Maybe we can discuss things in a more pleasant fashion upstairs.” Rowena started to ascend the staircase when she heard a loud crash. “That better not have been the clock!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> femslashficlets: Challenge #280: remainder  
> femslashficlets: Challenge # 277: drama  
> whatif_au: challenge #22: steampunk  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 54. don’t worry THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE


End file.
